Your mine
by Eclipse6648
Summary: Kisshu has loved Ichigo since the first day they met now that he has her alone on a green meadow field will sparks fly in one direction or both? It's been decided Ichigo will become Kisshu's! 2nd CHAPTER IS DONE!
1. In the Meadow

Disclaimer-

I do not own these characters nor the Show I love it but I do not own it :(

Rated M for later Chapters maybe some lemon or lime  


"ahhh" sighed ichigo as she sunk into her warm bath " this feels good"  
As she finished washing her body and shampooing her hair she laid back and sunk into the water until it was only her nose that kept her breathing.

_Lately it's just been so confusing, Masaya left to Canada for some new school or something. And he said he can't talk to me any more sigh what did I do wrong?_

_And Kishu the little pervert…keeps on trying to make me 'his' jeez…what a stalker _

_The whole mew gang has been avoiding me for a weird reason as well._

"Maybe I am just paranoid" Ichigo thought out loud.

2 weeks later

In a beautiful green meadow with crimson tulips sprouting everywhere where the sky has no grey in it's perfections. How ever far the naked eye could see there was no imperfections, only untouched beauty. But there was a disruption in the piece as grunts, war cries and threats rang through the meadow, far away from human civilization.

Quickly she dodged another kick from Kishu " Oh come on my little **koneko**-chan, just become mine and none of your team mates or you shall be harmed" Kishu said with a seductive smile " shut up, I will 'never' be yours and why would I want to be?" Ichigo spat back as she threw another punch at Kishu who just vanished into thin air

_where is he? He didn't leave I know that much at least…but where could he-_

Before she could finish her thoughts she felt an arm snake around her waist, and before she knew it she was on the ground arms above her head and legs strapped down with another pair of finely toned legs.

Slowly Kishu moved his head down to her ear and whispered " oh my **koneko**-chan you have no idea how much you truly 'do' want me…I can make you feel things you have never felt before, both physically and mentally" Ichigo struggled underneath his grasp but to no prevail " stop struggling koi, it's not going to work. I am going to make you mine"

With that said kishu----------

Alright its been decided I will make ichigo Kisshu's XD

PERFECT PAIR 3

Thank you for your reviews I am nearly done it!

one more day and it should be complete but be warned...

LEMON LEMON LEMON!!


	2. Becoming his

_Slowly Kishu moved his head down to her ear and whispered " oh my _**_koneko_**_-chan you have no idea how much you truly 'do' want me…I can make you feel things you have never felt before, both physically and mentally" Ichigo struggled underneath his grasp but to no prevail " stop struggling koi, it's not going to work. I am going to make you mine"_

_With that said kish…_

__

_Read on Readers!_

_**Beware LEMON**_

_**If you do not wish to read of ichigo finally making love to Kishu then STOP READING**_

_**KISHU AND ICHIGO FOREVER 3**_

_**Hope you like the pairing **__****_

__

With that said Kish started whispering sexual words into her hazel cat ears that made her shutter against his right grasp, even thought she did not know it. She was slowly being aroused by Kish's pheromones that he was letting escape from he god like body. "Kish-...Kishu…pl- please stop before...before I" but it was to late for her to finish her sentence as Kisshu crushed his lips upon hers in a heated kiss, forcefully he opened her mouth with his, that was when it all took over her.

Ichigo was no longer ichigo, but a sex craving kitten who wanted nothing more than that sexy alien to plunge into her body with his length.

She could feel his erect member on her leg as she started grinding against him asking for more.

He smirked just barely lifting his face from hers, noses touching "My Koi, I see you have come to the idea of becoming _my_ mate, _my_ love…_mine_" With that said he pressed his lips against hers again, but this time she responded, their mouths moving in complete rhythm with on another. Kishu slowly grazed his tongue along her neck and nibbled which she rewarded him with a tiny mew, easily and swiftly he slashed off her dress leaving a near naked Ichigo laying on the soft green bed of grass.

Ichigo began to purr as kishu started to massage her breasts, that were hidden away with a lacy pink bra that just barley covered her, leaving kishu's amber eyes to wander, kishu couldn't take it any longer he had to have his **koneko**-chan in every way. With his left hand he slashes her bra and it falls off of her like it was silk upon glass.

Neither could ichigo while kishu was taking care of the bra and her breasts, she slid off her underwear leaving her completely naked.

"I don't think this is far. I am laying here all naked, and you have all your clothes on" Ichigo spoke with a seductive frown pouting her lips.

"mhmm your quite right my **koneko**-chan" Before she knew it kisshu was as naked as she was. And that is when it all really began.

Kisshu lowered his head towards her chest and started to suck on her erect nipple intermittently biting it to get that little mew sound out of her, after tending to both nipples he began to go even lower until he reached her woman-hood; softly be began to kiss her inner thigh then he moved in closer until her got right to her pussy he began kissing it, and licking it. Ichigo moaned in complete ecstasy at this new feeling.

Kishu then stuck his tongue into her warm cavern tasting her essence, that reminded him of vanilla and strawberries hungrily he lapped all her wetness up,

"Koi this is going to hurt for a bit, but it will soon past" he whispered to her "are you ready koi?" She nodded her head steadily in response.

Kishu then positioned him self and slowly entered her until he hit her maiden mark, with one big intake of air. Ichigo readied her self and Kishu plunged into her Ichigo yelped in response to the pain, but soon became relaxed with it as pleasure began to take over. _God he's huge _ichigo thought and then she started to move her hips to signal to kishu she was ready, Kishu then began bucking forward and backwards slowly.

Both of the lovers moaned and groaned each others names into the sky. Kishu began to pick up his pace as both knew their climax was near, and with one last thrust; kisshu climaxed in union with ichigo. As his hot seed spilled into her, he bit down on the junction of her neck, marking her as his for eternity.

Equally panting in exhaustion, ichigo whispered into kisshu's ear this time and said "I love you" Kisshu's heart filling with pleasure then replied "I love you as well…my ichigo"

After teleporting her home he lovingly kissed her good night and he teleported back to his alien base. Leaving Ichigo to have the sleep she was in dire need of, but what he didn't know was that she was thinking about him instead of sleeping.

_Oh my god…did I jus-just make love to Kishu? _To reassure this she touched her neck and just like she thought she felt two puncture marks where his pearl white fangs bit into her.

_Oh SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!  
he didn't wear a condom…what if…what if I am pregnant with kishu's child?_

_What will the gang think? Oh God_

__

_**Alright reviews!  
what should happen?**_

_**Should ichigo be pregnant? Or not?**_


End file.
